Spring Greetings
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: AU. Ficlet. They've been the best of friends, but always rivals, pinning for the same teacher that captured their hearts since childhood. Aomine and Momoi are grown now, and await Kuroko for a life-long question. Aomine/Kuroko/Momoi triangle. T for language.


_A/N: A very quick ficlet I wrote for a friend. Based off this pic: milktofu . tumblr post / 41708824947 / tetsumine _

_Original image by Pixiv user: 5031339_

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki_

* * *

"Tetsu! Tetsu!" Aomine clung to the leg of his neighbor, his little fingers grasping at Kuroko's pants.

"Dai-chan! No fair!" Momoi pouted and clung to the other leg while trying to push aomine off the other. "Tetsu-kun is mine!"

"Nuh-uh! Tetsu will be my husband!"

"Dai-chan, you're a boy, stuuu~pid!" She clung harder to his leg.

"Um... Momoi-chan. Daiki-kun... I have to go to work..."

It was mid-afternoon and grade school children had started leaving class at this point. It was time for kuroko's shift at the preschool he worked at, but that also meant it was time for Momoi and Aomine to go to HIS house to take up his time and attention.

"Noooo!" Momoi started tearing up. "Tetsu-kun! I want to go to preschool again! S'no fun without you there anymooooorrreeee!" She wailed. Aomine, realizing the reality of not being Kuroko's student anymore, started crying too.

"Tetsuuuu! Don't gooooo!"

The young teacher sighed and peeled the children off of his legs. He crouched down to their level and pat their heads gently to soothe their crying.

"I promise to play with you two and when I am able to, okay? Just wait for me like good children." He chided with a gentle voice.  
Momoi sniffed but nodded reluctantly.

Aomine's tears stopped altogether but an idea popped in his head. "If I wait for Tetsu, will you marry me then!"

"Nuh-uh! Tetsu-kun will marry ME!" Momoi cried out, clutching her precious crush.

'Oh dear...' Kuroko thought. He came up with a resolution before a fight broke out between the two.

"You are both too young for marriage. When you grow up, we will see, okay?" He consulted. The two looked at each other and nodded in compromise.

"Okay! I will catch up to you, Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-kun better wait for me then!"

They both said simultaneously. Kuroko nodded, content with how smoothly that went.

As he began to stand back up, two pairs of chubby fingers grasped his scarf and pulled him downward.

There were a pair of lips on each side of his cheeks.

"We love you, Tetsu(-kun)!"

* * *

"Geez, is he off work yet?" Aomine complained, breathing into his hands for warmth. "It's too damn cold."

"That's Dai-chan's fault for not getting dressed properly!" She humph-ed at her childhood friend's under-dressed form.

"Satsuki. It's fucking SPRING." To emphasize his point, Aomine held up his middle school diploma. "Where are the damn cherry blossoms and shit! It's supposed to be SUNNY."

"You know the weather's not up to par, lately, Dai-chan. Stupid, you should've checked the weather report."

"Whatever, I hope Tetsu has a long enough scarf to share." He smirked at the disbelieving face Momoi wore, and at the thought of sharing a scarf with kuroko and being all lovey-dovey.

"Dai-chan you idiot!" She screamed throwing her lavender scarf and gloves at him. "You can wear THAT. I'LL share with Tetsu-kun!" She crossed her arms across her chest to show that she was standing her ground.

They had grown since they first met Kuroko; Momoi was up to Kuroko's field of vision, and Aomine was a good head taller than Kuroko. It was only yesterday that they would hug him by the stomach because that was as far as they could reach.

It was the very beginning of spring and the duo had graduated middle school. After saying their quick goodbyes to their former classmates and teachers, the pair had raced over to the preschool Kuroko worked at. They now wait for him at the gate for him to be dismissed, bickering as usual. Small children began to flow out the building in their little coats. Kuroko was behind the herd of children and smiled in greeting at the sight of his former students.

"Hello, Satsuki, Daiki."

They momentarily stopped their bickering and rushed over to Kuroko, careful not to knock over the children.

"Tetsu-kun~ I'm cold!" She whined. Aomine grumbled in annoyance at how she had beat him to it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Satsuki." He removed his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She was a little disappointed that he did not share together with her but blushed nonetheless at his kind gesture.

"Hey, how about me, Tetsu?" Aomine had asked, pointing to himself, he was glowing with hope.

"... Daiki has a very pretty scarf he can wear in his arms. Wear it before you catch a cold." Kuroko lightly scolded in monotone.  
Aomine's glow died out in defeat and disappointment.

"But what are you two doing out here? If I recall, you should be having a celebration for your graduation, I presume."  
The two looked over at each other and grinned. They held up their diplomas and said in perfect unison,

"Didya wait for me?"


End file.
